1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a digital image processing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, which adjusts an image for a user seeing the image through a colored filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, digital image processing apparatuses include any devices for inputting or processing images or devices using an image recognition sensor on images from devices, including a film camera, a digital camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a phone camera, a PC camera, or the like.
Especially, a digital image processing apparatus may receive an image via an imaging device, may perform image processes on the image, may generate an image file by compressing the processed image, and store the image file in a memory.
Furthermore, a digital image processing apparatus may display an image of an image file received via an imaging device or stored in a storage medium on a display unit, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, so that a user may confirm an image of an image file.
Also, a user with pair of colored glasses may view an image displayed on a display unit. In this case, an image displayed on the display unit may be seen in different colors than would be seen without the colored the glasses. This may be inconvenient to the user who may have to take off their colored glasses to view the image.